Insensible
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Sakura, perdón por llegar tarde—escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de ella, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta extendiendo sus brazos para recibir todos aquellos regalos que le había traído por su falta de sensibilidad.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic de Sasuke x Sakura. Espero les guste, es un intento barato de humor. También les pido que si les gusta, sólo ofrezcan el link. Gracias por leer y por respetar mi trabajo.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, UA, One Shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Insensible **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

—Ya es tarde…—dijo Sakura, viendo el reloj de muñeca que traía. Su cabello rosa fue ondeado por el viento, llevaba más de una hora esperando en aquella banca del parque. ¿Cómo era posible que su novio se haya retrasado por una hora con cinco minutos?

¡Oh sí! Ella contaba los minutos. Es decir, el tiempo que pasaba era muy importante para ella, ¿por qué no contar cada minuto que pasará al lado del idiota que se había retrasado por una hora con seis minutos?

Miró a las parejas del parque pasar felices y abrazadas, se enterneció al ver a un joven comprarle un ridículo globo de corazón a su novia. Enseguida su imaginación empezó a crear una cursi situación en la que Sasuke llegaba con un ridículo globo, pidiéndole perdón por llegar tarde.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, y, su vista se dirigió a donde había provenido el grito. Vio a una mocosa de aproximadamente 13 años, recibir flores–robadas del jardín de su mamá– de un mocoso de 14 años seguramente. Soltó un suspiro, el lindo amor de la pubertad.

Su imaginación volvió a hacerse presente e imaginó a Sasuke llegar con un ridículo globo y unas flores robadas de la florería Yamanaka. Otro suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios, y, de nuevo interrumpieron su fantasía patética de amor.

— ¡Gracias, mi amor! —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, abrazando a su novio que le había llevado un deforme oso de peluche.

Sakura sonrió, y… cómo ya era costumbre, volvió a imaginar a Sasuke llegando con un globo ridículo, unas flores robadas y un deforme oso de peluche. Claro que todo eso era para pedirle perdón por haber llegado una hora con quince minutos tarde.

—Tal vez… y me trae una serenata o está escribiendo algún poema de amor. —musitó Sakura para sí misma, se imaginó a Sasuke vestido de charro y con un gran bigote en el rostro. ¡Se veía tan atractivo! Aunque después de la serenata pediría que se lo rasurara; su imaginación estaba llegando al mismo cielo, tal vez ahí se encontraría a algún avión o tal vez a los paracaidistas que se lanzaban varias veces por los helicópteros para perder el miedo a las alturas. Ella le tenía mucho miedo a las alturas, pero… sabía que si Sasuke estaba a su lado esa cobardía desaparecía.

Miró su reloj–de nuevo–, y sonrió; su desesperación ya había desaparecido. Después de todo: el ridículo globo, las flores robadas, el deforme peluche, la serenata desafinada y el cursi poema de amor, hacían perdonar a ese insensible de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, perdón por llegar tarde—escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de ella, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta extendiendo sus brazos para recibir todos aquellos regalos que le había traído por su falta de sensibilidad.

Pasaron cinco minutos de silencio en los que no escuchó ni la serenata desafinada ni el cursi poema de amor. Tampoco sintió el cordoncito del ridículo globo en su mano, ni siquiera sintió el papel que enrollaba a las flores robadas; es más no sentía ni las espinas, tampoco sintió aquella cara fea de aquel oso deforme. ¡Nada! ¡No sentía nada!

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, miró a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y notó que no traía absolutamente nada. Es más, él la veía con una expresión extrañada, como si quisiera decirle rara.

—Amm… ¿Sasuke? —dijo Sakura, viendo al chico hacer una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando demasiado raro—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a dónde estaba Sakura—. ¿No vas a venir?

Sakura sintió deseos de estrangularlo en ese momento, pero no lo hizo, fue racional y… por sorprendente que parezca, actuó maduramente.

Golpeó los testículos de él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Estás demente! — Gritó Sasuke, cayendo al suelo de dolor, agarrándose sus partes para tratar de calmar el dolor.

— ¡Eres un idiota desconsiderado! ¡Llevamos más de dos años de novios y no me has regalado nada! ¡Ni unas flores robadas puedes conseguir! —gritó Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba segura que ella jamás le hablaría así a su novio, pero… él nada más la había ilusionado con todos esos regalos hermosos (o más bien, ella se había ilusionado sola).

—Pero…

— ¡Eres un insensible! No tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

—Pero…

—Insensible. —fue lo único que dijo Sakura, y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Pero mis bolas también tienen sentimientos si no lo sabes! ¡Y los acabas de herir! —Sakura lo miró sorprendida y enseguida se dio cuenta de que: Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, agarrando sus partes íntimas y con una expresión de dolor peor que Naruto cuando lo golpeaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron al par y sintió deseos de llorar por su mala suerte. Aparte de no traerle el globo ridículo, las flores robadas, el peluche deforme, la serenata desafinada y el cursi poema de amor; ahora la dejaría sin hijos.

Era definitivo: Sasuke era un insensible.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?

Chicas enserio quiero que reflexionen con esto, (jaja) no, enserio. Sé que los hombres a veces se pasan de listos, pero golpearlos en las pelotas no es la mejor opción, piensen en sus sentimientos. Jaja, ok... me dejo de bromas y espero les haya gustado. Hombres no se me ofendan, lo hago pensando en sus sentimientos.


End file.
